She Wolf
by Fierce Deity Girl
Summary: What would happen if Bella phased into a wolf on her 18th birthday? I'm sorry, terrible writers block!
1. Chapter 1 Happy Birthday

TITLE: She Wolf

A/N This is my first story so if I do somthing wrong tell me please :) OH! aaanndd I don't own twilight if I did then bella would choose jacob and kristen stewart would never get CLOSE to playing bella :D

Summery:What would happen if Bella phased into a wolf on her 18th birthday? 

BPOV As soon as I was pushed into the table I got mad, that Edward would do that. I started shaking and all the Cullens looked at me. I never told them that I was a wolf, but I never cared I was going to dump Edward next week and say I don't love him anymore and they would never know what I am but...to late now.

When I stopped shaking I looked at myself in the mirror and saw white fur, with black specks everywhere, and 1 big black spot on my left eye. I always thought I looked pretty damn good in wolf form if I do say so myself, hehe. When I looked back to the Cullens, they all looked shocked at what just happened.

I walked over to the couch where there was a blanket, I phased back and coverd myself with it and turned to the Cullens. "Well, I'll just be going now and get out of your hair. See you all at school, BYE!" I said, while running out to the woods not really caring about my truck. But I was cut off by Edward and Alice. "Bella love, what just happened in there?" He said, a little angry. "What? You mean the part where I turned into a wolf? oh ya that, that was nothing just me phasing, bye now!" I said, in a rush and pushed past them.

I ran as fast as my human form could, all the way to my house. When I got there I saw Charlie was home, so I went and told him everything that happend at the Cullens.  
"Well Bella I think you should stay away from them, just ignore them like you don't even know them." He said. And I agree with him, I never really loved them I was just bored.

(at 10pm)  
When I was about to go to sleep I heard Edward running to my house, I quickly ran to my window and closed it right when he was about to come in so he hit it. I walked back to my bed and hopped under the covers, I heard him tap on my window but I just listened to my mp3.

When I woke up it was 7am, on a Friday but I just called in sick. I wanted to see if Jake had school today, so I could hang out with him. I was heading to the forest edge cause I left my truck at the Cullens yesterday. When I was 1 foot in, Edward and Alice showed up."Bella what happened yesterday? why are you going into the woods?" Alice said, and I just walked right past them. Edward grabbed my arm but I just turned and started shaking, saying or more like growling. "Edward let go of me, NOW" He let go of me and kinda looked afraid...KINDA. I ran of toward La Push where I knew the Cullens couldn't go it was Quileute land.

When I got to Jake's house, I heard him in the garage messing with some tools I think. I just walked over to him and he didn't notice, so I put my hands on his eyes and said "Guess who?" "Umm Quil?" "Ugh nooo I'm not a boy jake" I said a little mad, while I moved my hands away and moved infront of him and smiled. "BELLA!" he yelled, and jumped up from the chair and hugged me in a tight hug. "Umm Jake, can't breath" i said, and he let go saying "Sorry Bells"

Only if he knew it wasn't even close to tight for me, but humans yes so I had to keep my act up. "So Bells what you doing here?" "Well I wanted to see my best friend ever, why? do you want me to leave?" I said, with fake shock/hurt. "Oh no! Bells don't go I havn't seen you forever" "Haha Jake im not leaving, I just got here." I said, smiling.

"Ok well Bells, what you want to do!" he said, grinning like a fool.

A/N:OKAY! that was chapter 1 and if you're asking if bella knows about the quileute wolves yes she knows everything just not who is in the pack or that jacob will phase or anything and shows quil ne kn embry when she was lil too sooo ya anymore quistions then ask and please review nice or mean nice ones would be great :)

_**She Wolfe '-'**_


	2. Chapter 2 Trouble

**She Wolf Chapter 2 Trouble**

**A/N Okay I'm sorry it took so long I just didn't think people would like it so I didn't start chapter 2 till like 2 hours after I got a review, and thanks for the reviews I'm happy I'm doing a good job so far! :D**

Bpov

The rest of the day, Jacob and I where in the garage working on his rabbit. He was suprised that I knew so much about cars, but hey thats what you get when you have nothing to do at the age of 14 and you hang out with vamps. I learned alot by listening to Rosalie working on cars in there garage.

"Hey Jake, I gotta go I need to make dinner for Charlie" "Okay Bells, I'll see you later" "Okay bye" As I walked away, he called my name "Hey Bells?" "Ya Jake?" I said. "Umm where is you're car?" he said, oh great. "Oh umm...what?" I said, and I really couldn't think of anything to say. "You're car?" "Oh ya that well umm, yaaa I gotta go bye!" I said, while running towards the woods. "BELLS!" He yelled, after me but I didn't listen I just phased and ran towards my house.

When I was just about to get out of Quileute land, I was stopped by 3 big wolves and I knew I was in trouble. I looked at each wolf, 1 in th middle had black fur, the 1 on the left had brown, and last but not least the 1 on the right had a dark grey, I looked at him closely and he looked at me like a blind man seeing the sun for the first time. I knew that look, he impinted on me...hehe well this will be fun. I walked backwords where they couldn't see me and phased back to get dressed in my black sports bra, and dark blue jean shorts.

I walked back to find that the brown and grey wolves were still in form and the black 1 was standing right in front of me in human. "Hello, my name is Izzy." I said, I never tell strangers my real name it gives me away. "Hello Izzy, my name is Sam. I was wondering why we couldn't hear your thoughts?" He said, hehe he dosn't know about my kind of wolf. "Well Sam, I'm a different then you. Your a Quileute and I'm a...well I'll let you figure that out for youselves"I said, smirking.

"Well I would love to meet somewhere, and learn about you" He said, and I heard the grey wolf growl. But I just nodded and walked back, to tie my clothes on my leg and phase. I walked forward to see them all in form again I went past them, and looked back and thought to them "_Good to meet you Sam, Jared...PAUL._" And started running home to tell Charlie of todays story.

Ppov

As I was running patrols, I came across a wolf scent but not ours or a normal wolf. I called Sam and Jared over, and we heard 4 paws heading our way. As it came into view, we saw a white wolf with black specks, and a big black spot on her left eye. It took it's time looking at each 1 of us, it's eyes came to mine and I felt like I was in love. I knew this feeling from Sam talking about imprinting on Emily. "_Wait ago Paul!_" Thought Jared. "_Well lets just hope it's a girl wolf not a boy_" Snickerd Sam, and I growled."_Calm down Paul, it was a joke._" Sam thought.

As I looked back to where the strange white wolf was, I found a girl with brown hair to her waist, and chocolate brown eyes that I could get lost in. Sam had phased to human form while I was thinking and they started talking. "Hello, my name is Izzy" She said, hmm Izzy...I like it. "Hello Izzy, my name is Sam. I was wondering why we couldn't hear your thoughts?" He said, while I just kept looking at Izzy. "Well Sam I'm different then you. Your a Quileute and I'm a...well I'll let you figure that out for yourselves" She said, smirking. Wow, I like the way she smirks.

"Well I would love to meet somewhere, and learn about you" He said, and I growled. I didn't like him spending time with her already."_Oh calm down Paul, he didn't mean it like that you dumb***_" Jared thought to me, I glared at him and heard Sam phase and say "_Paul, Jared, stop it now!_" in his alpha voice. I looked infront of me to see Izzy in wolf form walking right past us, and I don't know how but we heard her think to us "_Good to meet you Sam, Jared...PAUL._" And she ran off towards who knows where. "_Umm, how did she know mine and Paul's name?_" Jared thought, ya I was thinking that too, but also the way she said my name.

"_Oh, get over it Paul_." Sam thought. "Oh come on Sam, I imprinted on her! I have to love things, she says and does." "_Ya Sam, what would you do if we said that to you about Emily, huh?_" Jared thought. "_Fine just, Paul go home and Jared stay on patrol for the night._" Sam thought, and so we said "_yes_" and Sam went home, Jared stayed, and I went home thinking about Izzy.

Bpov

After I told Charlie what happened, all he said was "Good, good" and went to watch football, while I went to get some food I haven't eatin all day. I made a dozen sandwitches, 7 for me and 5 for Charlie. After we ate, I went up to my room, grabbed my drawing book and went to the window. I jumped to the branch on the tree there, and just sat there drawing.

After an hour it was 8:26pm, when I heard 7 light feet coming towards me. I knew this was going to turn to a fight, I didn't care for them but I didn't want to fight them, they were nice to me. As the Cullens walked out of the forest, I jumped down from the tree after throwing my book in my room. "Hello Cullens, may we take this else where? My father is asleep, and I need more room to fight then this." I said, while slighty smirking. I didn't give them a chance I just ran in the forest, tied my clothes, and phased while running to the baseball feild where we met James,Laurent, and Victoria.

When we got there, I turned around and looked into the Cullens evil eyes. 'Well this should be a fun fight' I thought.

**A/N Well what do you think? Hope you like it and I'll start chapter 3 after this I just need to think what will happen in the fight. If anyone wants a cullen to die or atleast get torn up but no burning him/her then let me know and I'll try to get chap 3 longer. REVIEW THANKS!**

**She Wolfe '-'**


	3. Chapter 3 The Fight, The Blood, The Love

**Chapter 3 The Fight, The Blood, The Love.**

**A/N Ok people I'm soooo so so sorry it took so long I was out of the house all day, and I kinda got stuck in the middle and ya sooo READ NOW! :D**

**Bpov**

Half way into the fight I had a big cut on my side, and if I get hit one more time my left leg will brake. I had already torn up Esme and Alice, I knew Jasper and Emmett would be hard but nothing I can't handle...ya right. I jumped at Emmett and tackled him to the ground, he bit my leg and threw me back at a tree and I felt the worse pain ever in my leg. Thats it, I'm done for. As what's left of the Cullens came towards me, I heard paws hitting the ground. I knew it was Sam, Paul, and Jared. As they came into view the Cullens looked away from me to them, I hit the closes 1 next to me Carlisle, and he fell to the ground and got tackled by Paul.

Jared came and tore Rosalie apart, and Sam got Emmett. I looked at Edward and Jasper to see them gone...crap. _'That's 3 vamps on the loose now'_ I thought, and didn't know I let them hear. As I heard Jared about to say something, I screamed my lungs out and phased back to human. I screamed from the pain, and saw the others go phase, get dress, and come to help me. I saw Sam and Paul come to me, while Jared lit the Cullens on fire.

"Izzy, we're going to pick you up and take you to my house, Okay?" Sam said, and I screamed a yes. As Sam, Paul, and Jared, picked me up right when the pain hit me again and screamed...Damn those Cullens. A little while later we got to a cute lil house in the woods, it reminds me of little red riding hood...hehe wolves. They brought me inside and gently laid me on a bed, some woman was there too. All I could see was she had silk black hair, russet skin, and three what looked like wolf scars, on the right side of her face.

As they rebroke my bloody leg so it could heal in the right places, I was sweating buckets, and screaming the whole time. I kept hearing Paul say loving words, to me so I could calm down. But it didn't help alot, I could smell the blood keep coming out of my leg, I felt the pain from the bite, it was all too much. The next thing I know I blacked out.

**Ppov**

I kept saying loving words to her so she could calm down, and stop screaming but nothing helped. We even tried poring ice cold water on her...nothing. She stopped screaming for a second, then we saw her eyes close. I panicked and asked Sam "What happened to her? Is she alright?" "Yes she's fine, just blacked out from all the pain. Calm down Paul she'll be fine" He said, but I just kept saying sweet things to her, even if she couldn't hear.

3 hours later, 1am As I was about to walk out of the room, I heard her say something. "Izzy?" I asked, but it looked like she was still asleep so I just shrugged my shoulders, and before I turned around I heard her say my name. I looked at her again, and saw she was sleep talking. As I walked over to her, I heard her say something I couldn't believe. "I really like you, Paul" She mumbled, in her sleep and I just went crazy. "I really like you too, Izzy" I whispered, to her back.

**Bpov**

I slipped into a dream when I blacked out...and boy was this dream weird. Paul and I were walking on the beach, just talking about nothing, when he asked me something. "Izzy, can I ask you something?" "Of course Paul" I said, smiling. "You...like me right?" He said, and I was suprised he asked such. "Of course Paul, why ask something like that?" I said giggling, but he didn't show any emotion on his face. "No Izzy, like really like me" He asked, and I just stopped walking. He looked at me, with a hurt and sorry expression. "Sorry I shouldn't have asked that, I just...nevermind" He said, and I just looked shocked the whole time. I finally snapped out of it, when I saw him just walk away from me to the woods.

"Paul wait no, I'm sorry I just-I do like you...alot" I whispered, the last word. "You like me, like like me, or love me?" He asked me, and he didn't think what I would say next "I really like you, Paul. I really do, trust me" "I really like you too, Izzy. I love you, Izzy" "I love you too, Paul...alot" We inched closer, and closer, till our lips were just an inch apart...and then... I woke up.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room to find Paul looking at me lovingly. I smiled at him and he smiled back. "So, I hear you imprinted on me" I said, giving him a shocked expression for a whole minute. "Umm, how do you know?" "Oh well, I can hear your thoughts in wolf but you can't mine, and I know the look when a wolf imprints" I said, smiling like I just said the smartest thing in the world. "Smart***" he said, and I just laughed seeing him smile at my laugh. Oh, his smile is cute.

"So Paul, tell me about yourself?" I asked smiling knowing he'll give in. "Well I was born in 1990, I first phased in 2005-early 2006, umm I'm prone to angry outbursts, causing me to burst into my wolf form?" He said, but more like asked jokingly. (sp?) I laughed and he just kept talking about his life.

After half an hour he was done and he asked me about my life. "Well, before I phased I was clumsy, a terrible liar, I fainted when I smelled blood, but that's when I was human. My mind is private, so nobody can read it inless I let them. Like the pack and Edward." I told him the rest of my life, and by the time we knew it, it was already 2:38am. We weren't tired, but I just sat on the bed and he came and sat on the end.

We kept talking about funny things that happened in our lives, when Paul asked me about how I'm wolf. "Well, I was on the phone with my mom and she got me really mad. After I got back to human form I started looking up stuff about my family, and I found out that I'm Jacob's cousin. Of course, I would've been totally lost and scared if Jacob didn't tell me about the quileute legend. When I first came here I wanted to know about the Cullens, so I flirted him into telling me about the quileute, and cold ones legend. I looked everything else up, google has everything haha"

"Wow...When Jacob phases I'm going to kick his a-" "No no no, you won't, cause if you do...well lets just say you will be tickled to death" "OH! really?" "Yes you will" I said, smiling. All of a sudden, I was laying down being tickled to death. "Aaaahhhh! P-Paul...aaaahhhh...st-stop i-it!" "Noooo you have to say something first" "Fine, anything to make you stop!" I said, and boy was that a mistake. "Okay, say 'Paul is the best person in the world, and he rocks sooo much that I want to date him'" he said, uh oh. "N-no w-ay!" "Fine, be tickled to death forever" "OKAY okay, I'll say it" "Please, do"

"P-Paul is the b-best person in the w-world, he r-rocks s-ssoo much that I-I do I have to?" "yes, say it" "F-fine, that i w-want to d-date him" I said, and he stopped tickling me. "Okay, your free" He said, and we froze as soo as we saw the way we were. I was laying on the bed with Paul hovering over me, holding my waist from tickling me. We slowly leaned in without thinking, we were 1 inch apart. And the-we heard the door slam open. "Embry phased" Jared said, he looked between us and said again "Oh sorry, didn't want to interupt a makeout session. But really hurry up Sam's orders, he needs us to help with Embry"

I heard Paul growl at the makeout session joke, and I blushed slightly. Paul and I got up, and walked out to the woods with Jared. We tied our clothes to our leg, and phased to hear Sam trying to calm Embry down. _"Embry, I need you to calm down" _Embry tried but it didn't work, I was his friend I had to try._"Embry it's me Bella, listen think of the time when we were 5 you, Quil ,and I, were at Jacob's house, and we were playing in the mud. Remember?" "Ya I remember, and you were mad cause Quil got mud in your hair. Haha, you had a total melt down" __"And I'm still mad at him today"_ I said, slightly angry.

Embry calmed down enough to phase back to human, and I...well I got in trouble _"Izzy?" "Ya Paul?" "Umm, why did you say your name was Bella?" _Paul said, uh oh I'm in deep shit...

**A/N Ok a couple things, 1 I thought it would be too early for the I love you in life not a dream 2 I'm stuck again say what you think should happen next and I'll put it in the next chapter okay? ok woohoo I'm just happy I've got this far with the story haha ok ok I'll try to stop/shut up typing/talking just please REVIEW! oh and 3 if AmandaRaeWhitlock reviews then I'll let Jasper be on the good side and live :D**

_**She Wolfe '-'**_


	4. Chapter 4 A Talk, A Talk, and A Talk

**Chapter 4 A Talk, A Talk, and A Talk.**

**A/N Ok, sorry I was at school so. Thanks for the reviews I'm going to need 3 for the 5th chapter if you can please I'm not asking for much so you should be able to do that. NOW READ! :D**

**Bpov**

"_Oh well, I like to be called that when I was little"_ I thought, to the pack. _"But Izzy, don't you think Embry would called you Izzy now if it was only when you were little, that he called you Bella?"_ He thought back, and dammit I don't know what to say...the truth? "_Oh wow, look at the time I gotta get home. Bye!"_ I quickly phased back and got dressed, I ran all the way home...wow first little red and now the little piggie that ran all the way home...I need to grow up more.

When I got home, it was 3am and Charlie was asleep. He knew if I stayed out late I was probably chasing down a vampire. I walked to the kitchen to find the one and only, Jasper Whitlock. "Well, well, well, the little she wolf finally comes home" He said, and I really liked what he called me. "What are you doing here?" I asked, and he just smirked. "Well, I came to tell you that Edward is very angry at you" He said, this should be good "For what I might ask?" "Oh I don't know, maybe killing his family" "Yours too right?" "No they were never my family, I just liked Alice alot" He told me, and I was shocked.

It looked like they really loved each other. "Oh well, does this mean you're on my side now?" "Not really, but it does mean 'watch out for Eddie boy' he's a real problem" "Worse then Victoria?" I asked, and he gave me a look af shock. "Victoria is here?" "Ya, I've been chasing her since last month. Shocker, I know" I said, and he started to walk outside. "Well, goodluck with that. I'll see you around" He said, and walked outside. "Bye" I said, and could hear him, running off in the woods.  
I grabbed a piece of cake I baked yesterday, and walked up to my room. I grabbed a tank top and shorts, put them on and hit my bed like a rock.

**2 weeks later, Saturday, 12pm.**  
As I sat on the now dead meadow, I was thinking about the pack. I haven't seen them since the night Embry phased, and I heard Jacob phased too. I heard something behind me. I turned around to see Laurant. "Laurant, so nice to see you again. How are you?" "Oh Isabella, glad to see you too. I'm good just...passing by, You?" "Oh, I'm okay I guess" "Yes I went by the Cullens and saw they weren't there...did they...move?" "Yes" "Oh, you think they would take you with them. Weren't you like a sort of pet of theres?" "Yes, I guess you could put it that way" I said, and he was kinda making me angry.

"Victoria won't like me killing you" "Who said anything about killing ME?" I said, smirking. "Well you can't kill me, and Victoria has something way worse then just killing you" "Ya well, I think I can handle it...I AM a wolf" "Excuse me?" "Nothing" I said, sweetly. Laurant had gotten closer to me while we talked, he was just bringing his mouth to my neck when I was about to phase...but look who ruined my suprise for Laurant...THE PACK! I saw Laurant back up and say "Oh my god" Ya wish you could say that for me.

I saw Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, and a reddish brown wolf I guess Jacob, come out the edge of the woods. I began to shake, and saw Jacob look at me. Crap, he dosn't know(he does). I phased and walked towards Laurant, who looked like he was about to shit his pants, to bad he can't. He started running back, but I was faster and tackled him on the ground. The others came towards me, but I just told them _"Stay back, he's mine"_ and tore his head off.

I was going to go phase when I remembered I didn't have anymore clothes...f***. Oh well plenty of guys have seen me naked...not like for sex, but when they get me mad I phase, calm down, phase back, and they see me naked. I walked over to where I was standing when human, grabbed the lighter that fell out of my pocket with my mouth and walked back. I phased, turned to lighter, and flicked it at Laurant's now dead dead body.

I turned around to face the pack, and they were stareing at me with wide eyes. "What? A bunch of people mostly guys have seen me naked...not sex but, they get me mad, I phase, phase back, naked" They just kept looking at me like a piece of meat. "Ok that's it, Sam look away you're engaged! Embry I know you've always had a crush on me but hey...I'm imprinted on get over it. Jacob you're my cousin eeewww. Jared...I don't even know anything about you except your name is Jared, so look away. Paul...I don't know what to say to you, you imprinted on me so I don't give a f***" I turned around, phased, and ran back home...sooo don't want to tell Charlie what happened.

**Jpov(Jacob)**  
As we walked out of the forest, I looked at Bella...I couldn't believe she was a wolf this whole time. The worst part is I've had a crush on her my whole life and she was my cousin! grous. And why did Paul have to imprint on her? why not Embry or Jared? Ugh this just sucks. (fast forward to bella naked)  
Bella walked over to the leeches dead body and...phased. What the hell, she's naked! eeeewwww my cousin naked infront of me!

**Spov**

When Bella phased back to burn the vamp I went insane...crap if Emily finds out she'll kill me.

**Jpov(Jared)**  
OH...MY...GOD...Bella is hoootttt...uh oh...Paul's mad. But damn do I want to get Bella in b-_"JARED!"_ thought Paul, uh oh I'm dead.

**Epov**

Shit, shit, shit, holy mother f***ing shity crap(I'm sorry I had to put that in :D ) I've always had a crush on Bella but now I have a crush on her BODY!

**Ppov**

Shit, shit, shit, holy mother f***ing shity crap(Im sorry i had to put it in there :D ) All the pack's thoughts were driving me insane, but I have to agree with them. Bella is HOT, and I just-no no no stop just...ok calm down Paul...crap I can't take it anymore! I need to ask Bella out...and soon.

**A/N Hahaha what you think about THAT! :D aren't I evil? yaaa I know I am, and sorry Angel(my bff) I just thought Paul would say something like that. But yes REVIEW and tell me what you want to happen next cause I REALLY need some ideas :)**

**_She Wolfe '-'_**


	5. Chapter 5 IT'S BACK!

**She Wolf**

**Chapter 5 IT'S BACK**

**A/N Oh aren't you all happy I'm putting this back up? I told you all to pm me if you wanted to take over the story but whatever. Ya I saw I had 9 reviews and thought 'Hmm...maybe I'll be nice and do 2! stories at the same time. So ya be nice and wait for my chapter for LiD&LjS and SW (Love is Dumb & Life just Sucks, and She Wolf)THANKS! R&R! :D ooh and I don't own twilight blah blah blah.**

**Bpov**

It's been three weeks since I saw the pack, I'm happy I don't have them hanging around my ass all day. Especially when they actually saw my naked ass...ugh. Anyway, I had graduation yesterday ya I know early but hey, I had A's in all my classes. Charlie was the only one who came, I'm sure Jacob wanted to but Billy stopped him. I was just sitting at home when I heard a hiss that I knew was Victoria's, but when I heard a growl too I freaked and jumped out the window. I did NOT want that crappy wolf pack getting her. I found Paul and Victoria wrestling in my back yard, oh come on I loved that tree, shit.

I quickly phased and pounced on Paul, no I wasn't aiming for Victoria I wanted Paul out of here, Victoria is MINE. I hit him and we went flieing back hitting a tree, I smacked his cheek with my paw and kept doing it till I felt guilty for hitting my imprinter. Damn his wolf kind, I know I'm like his wolf kind but only half I don't have imprinting. I stopped and saw Victoria left, well she'll come back same time tomarrow...she always does. I guess that's why Paul was wrestling her, he thought she was going to attack me. I ran to the back door and phased back to human, I ran in and up to my room naked to get dressed..again. Damnit I'm running out of clothes, I need to stop phasing still clothed. I got in a blue sports bra and black soccer shorts and ran back to where Paul was.

"What the hell was that?" He said already in human form. "THAT..was me, saving you, from me, kicking your ass, because you, killed my prey." I said with a deadly sweet smile on my lips. "Well almost killed her, hey that red haired bitch may be a bitch but she's a good wrestle buddy." He glared and grabbed me and pulled me onto over his shoulder, taking me into the woods. "Where the hell are you taking me?" I screamed and hit him on the back. "I'm taking you to Sam." "WHY!" "Because you're out of hand, we can't have you running around playing with your little vamp friends while we're trying to do our work and kill those bastards!" I just relaxed and thought of other things, I started singing a song I had on my MP3.

_S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_A domesticated girl that's all you ask of me,_  
_Darling it is no joke, this is lycanthropy._  
_Moon's awake now, my eyes wide open My body is craving, so feed the hungry_

_I 've devoting myself to you Monday to Monday And Friday to Friday Not getting enough retribution Would be a sentence to keep me at it?_  
_Starting to feel just a little abused Like a coffine machine in an office (aaa)_  
_So I'm gonna go somewhere closer To get me a lover and tell you about it_

_[Chorus:]_  
_THERE'S A SHE WOLF IN THE CLOSET,_  
_OPEN UP AND SET HER FREE {auuuu}_  
_THERE'S A SHE WOLF IN THE CLOSET,_  
_LET IT OUT SO IT CAN BREATH [inhales, exhales]_

"Can you please shut up? I don't care if it's a song about your life just shut it." God Paul's a pain in the ass, I thought while hitting his head with the back of my hand.

_Sitting across the bar, Staring right at her pray,_  
_It's going well so far, She's gonna get her way._  
_Nocturnal creatures Are not so prudent,_  
_The moon's my teacher, And I'm her student._

_To look at the single man I've got on me a special radar,_  
_And the fire department's hotline in case I get in trouble later Not looking for cute little divos, or richer... ?_  
_Any guys that just want to enjoy (aaa)_  
_By having a very good time, and behave very bad In the arms of the boy_

_[Chorus:]_  
_THERE'S A SHE WOLF IN THE CLOSET,_  
_OPEN UP AND SET HER FREE {auuuuuu}_  
_THERE'S A SHE WOLF IN THE CLOSET,_  
_LET IT OUT SO IT CAN BREATH [inhales, exhales]_

_S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise (BREATHS HEAVELY)_  
_There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_S.O.S she is in disguise S.O.S she is in disguise There's a she wolf in disguise,_  
_Coming out, coming out, coming out_

_THERE'S A SHE WOLF IN THE CLOSET,_  
_LET IT OUT SO IT CAN BREATH [inhales, exhales]_

By the time Paul stopped running I had finished singing. "God you don't shut up do you?" "I do but, not round you. I try annoy you as much possible." I said with a big grin. "Whatever." and he took me into I think Sam and Emily's house? I don't know he still had me over his shoulder. He nocked and Emily answered, "Oh hi Paul, Bella, how are you?" What the... "What is this normal? I'm over some freaky wolf's shoulder and you just shrug it off as nothing? I thi-" and Paul jumped up making me fly in the air. "What was that for?" "For you to shut up!" I growled and started struggling against him again. "Umm, so what did you two need?" Why Emily? Why? "Well, I need to speak with Sam please." "SAM!" Wow Emily can yell. Sam walked over and said, "Oh hi Paul, Bella, how are you?" "Again!" Damn these wolves are weird. "Sam come with me." Paul said and started walking to the trees again.

As soon as we got 30 some feet in, Paul dropped me and I tumbled and fell on my butt. "OOOWWWW!" "Stop whineing, baby." "Shut it!" "STOP!" We both looked at Sam, "Now Paul what did you need?" "Well I was at her house in the back yard and-" "He trespassed, I didn't know he was there." Sam sighed, "Paul keep going." "I smelled that red head and she ran right next to me, I tackled her and she hissed and I growled. Bella heard me and she came out with us, she tackled ME not the bloodsucker." "Bella, why did you tackle him?" "Victoria is mine, you and your pack can't kill her. She made me phase, she pays the price...besides she's fun to fight." "That's no excuse, we need to kill her before she kills one of us or a human." "NO! I am not letting you kill her, I will." "Fine, but you better do it sometime this week or we kill her" I growled and glared at them, I started running back to my house.

**A/N HAPPY! There She Wolf is back up, now review and I'll put another up. :D**

_**She Wolfe-Quinn'-'**_


	6. Chapter 6 WOW!

She Wolf

Chapter 6 No Name

A/N I can't think of a name for this one sooo...anyway to answer the review I got. (need more this is why I stopped) Wow umm sorry I didn't think that part through I just started writing it, okay let me try this is gonna change everything haha. Okay maybe Billy and Charlie are brothers...THERE! I got it :D but Charlie never phased for some weird reason that I want you all to give me an idea for I meen, I'm still new at this and I got the idea for this story and started writing like that(snaps fingers). Because he never phased Bella kinda isn't fully Quiluete, she needs to fall inlove with Paul not just imprint cause she can't she isn't full Quiluete wolf no imprint. If she was a fully Quiluete wolf she would have dark skin and dark wolf fur like the pack, and because of the 'fall inlove first' thing Paul dosn't feel the imprint full on so he could prob beat the crap out of her then feel like killing himself after. Now chapter 7 won't come out till I get a good idea for that problem, if you're pouting right now then review after reading to give an idea THANKS!

Bpov When I got home I saw a very good friend..."Victoria." (A/N haha) "Bella." We stared at eachother for 2 and a half minutes before cracking up laughing. We hugged and sat on the couch, starting to talk about nothing. Ya you're probably wondering 'Hey, wasn't she about to kill her earlier?' ya well...you're freakin' wrong. I love Victoria, Tori, Vick, Vicki, V, whatever the nicknames I gave her, that just shows I do. Remember all the things I said to Edi 'bout me being a virgin, and never had a crush, or kiss, or anything with another guy? Ya well that's true, I've never done those things...with a guy that is. Victoria made me phase, we kiss, make out, grind up on eachother at clubs, and (A/N whatever girls do in the bedroom...I told you all I'm 11 I don't know all this shit.).

"So, are we finally free? No more vamps or wolves to try and kill me? We can finally move out of this god foresaken town?" Oh good old V.

I walk over to the TV and turn it on while saying, "No, some damn wolf named 'Paul' imprinted on me. I can't go anywhere without him freaking out and trying to look for me, but you can. You have too get out of here, before they kill you." I turn to walk back and sit down but I see Victoria with a big smile on her face and she looks ready to kill, "Paul, eh?" She says and I start to freak out, oh god...that's what she meens. "Victoria! You are NOT aloud to kill Paul!" I yell at her and smack her arm, god she's anoying. "Fine, but don't blame me in 2 years you have like 7 fuckin' wolves runnin' around somewhere, and you ask me to help kill the dad Paul and melt the wedding ring." What...the...fuck.

"What?"

"Nothing." She said while walking towards the back door, I followed her and asked, "Where are you going? You know the wolves are still looking for you, trying to find and kill you." I ran infront of her, stopping her. "Bee I'-" I hate that name. "BELLA." I told her, grinding my teeth together. "Ookaayy theenn, BELLA I'm just going for a run. I'm hungry, maybe a trip to Seattle get some homeless guy out of his misery. Hmm and when I get back, I think I'll listen to Misery by Maroon 5." She said while walking past me, me following quickly behind. "I'll go with you, I need to make sure the pack dosn't harm you in anyway." I undressed infront of her (not like she hasn't seen me before), tied the clothes to my leg, and phased.

A/N I'm sorry it's short but this was all I've written and it was two days ago. I have guitar in half an hour, then dentist for a cleaning right after that, then I have to run home, get ready for soccer, then go to soccer practice, alot going on today. And my dad is the president for the league so I have to go to meetings with him,(some times at ihop, yay.) help with selling food/drinks to people durring games on early saturday mornings 7am-1pm ugh, then after that play a game starting at anytime 1pm-4pm and end an hour after that. Love is Dumb & Life just Sucks...I taking a break o that story till I finish this story sooo...thanks for reading and if you still are to this point then...OMG thanks so much for listening to my sorry ass life! :O LUV U PPL! :D

She Wolfe-_-Quinn'-' 


	7. Chapter 8 Uh Ooohh

**She Wolf**

**Chapter 7 Uh Ooohh**

**A/N Ugh don't have any time!(gets sad) :'( OH! and this is gonna be a special chapter, since I havn't updated it in a while so... TADDAAAA!**

Forgot to do this in all my stories, but I'm starting now. _**Thoughts**_, **(A/N Me)**, _past/futer_, sorry I never did this in the first place.

**Bpov**

Half way to Seattle, Vikky and I started talking. "So, whatever did you do to dearest James, Isabella?" Ha ha I never did tell her the full story, did I? Just that he died. "Well, sadly the Cullens got to him. He was about to bite my neck-" "Bastard knows never to go after the neck, it's too Dracula." "-when Dickward came in and pulled James away from me. Did you know vampire venom kills wolves?" "HOLLYSHIT!" She yelled, stopping in her tracks. "What?" I asked sounding worried, and I was, I always knew she liked to kiss my neck when I was sleeping but... did she ever.. nooo... she couldn't have. "Victoria, di-did you ever, bite me?" Oh no, she's not answering, from Vikky that's a bad sign. "Well you know those kisses I gave you when you where asleep?" Crap. "Yes." Shit. "Those weren't kisses," freaken' A. "I bit you," I'm gonna-

"I drank your blood.."

MOTHER FUCKER!

I tackled her to the ground, I don't know why but I just felt so angry. I've never been this angry, whenever it would look like I was, I was just joking around. Well nobody knew I was angry but I did. Anyway. I ended up phasing, and it hurt, I don't know why. I heard that when we first phase it hurts but, this isn't my first time phasing.

Wait a second, I never felt this angry before, I didn't feel the connection to Paul when we first met, my skin is pale white, which makes my fur white, but I'm Quiluete so my skin should be at least like a light tan, so I have a black spot on me, I'm supposed to phase only when angry, not when I'm near a vampire like when Victoria made me first phase, Jacob didn't phase at prom when he was in front of Edward **(A/N I don't get that, I thought they were?)**, I didn't feel the imprint because I never truly phased, because it's supposed to hurt when I first phase, and it didn't, but that dosn't explain why my skin is like a vampire's, but it dosn't matter right now, what matters is... I just truly phased. THIS is my first phase. And...

I love it.

I was heading towards the Black's house, because I knew Billy was Alpha when he used to phased. I wanted to know if all those things I thought might be true, if so, then I don't know what I'll do. The worst part is, that I feel something is coming. I don't know how or what, but I do know that it's dangerous. And it'll be here soon, very soon.

**A/N What happened to Victoria? What will Billy say to Bella's theories? Find out in my next 'Sorry I havn't been updating' chapter. HAHA!**

**_She Wolfe -_- Quinn X_X_**


End file.
